Full Moon Over Stockholm
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Una historia de como Wolf O'Donnell cae preso en las redes del amor y la pasión. Traducido del original de Jim-Prower. Clasificado como M por si acaso.
1. Capítulo 1

**Full Moon over Stockholm**

Autor Original: Jim-Prower

Traducción: Fox McCloude

Star Fox y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Los personajes originales presentes en la historia pertenecen a Jim-Prower.

_(Nota del Traductor: Hola, ¿como están? Viendo que me he tardado tanto en actualizar mi fic, decidí preguntarle a mi amigo Jim-Prower en Deviantart si podía publicar una traducción que hice de este fic suyo, que estaba en inglés, y me autorizó a hacerlo, una manera de compartirlo con mis compañeros de habla hispana que tengan dificultades con el inglés. En lo que a mi respecta, este es uno de los mejores fics de Star Fox que he leído, y creo que merece que más personas tengan la oportunidad de leerlo. Ah, y si tienen tiempo, pásense por su galería en el deviantart: __jim-prower.__ , tiene trabajos bastante interesantes que valen la pena ver. Bueno, sin más que decir, comencemos con la historia)_

(_Notas del Autor:_

_Luna llena__: n. 1. __El estado en cuando una luna es completamente visible por la noche desde un planeta, debido a su posición relativa al planeta que orbita y el sol de dicho planeta. Nota: Los lobos tradicionalmente han sido asociados con la luna llena._

_Síndrome de __Stockholm: n. 1. __Una situación en la cual un(a) prisionero(a) inexplicablemente cae presa de una relación emocional ("enamorado (a)") con su captor(a), y viceversa. )_

**Capítulo 1**

Eso fue todo. Wolf ya había tocado fondo.

Colgó su teléfono, luego de que Leon Powalski lo llamara desde la prisión, diciendo algo de que un cazarrecompensas lo atrapó, y que trataría de fugarse tan pronto como pudiera. Wolf le dijo que mejor no lo hiciera.

Wolf O'Donnell había sido, en algún momento, el nombre más temido del Sistema Lylat. Era independiente, trabajaba para quien quería, cuando quería, y era un criminal bastante grande por su cuenta… aunque no era rival para su a-menudo-jefe, Andross. Los únicos rivales que Star Wolf hubiera tenido jamás eran McCloud y su maldito equipo Star Fox.

Y, más recientemente, los rivales a los que no podía vencer. Cazarrecompensas.

Tras la más reciente escaramuza con los Anglars, la recompensa por Wolf, retirada por el gobierno Corneriano, se había disparado diez veces más. A lo mejor aún más que eso, Wolf no lo había chequeado en un tiempo. Había tenido que disolver Star Wolf, y la llamada de Leon era la primera vez que tenía noticias de él desde entonces. Supiera quien en donde andaba Panther, quizás acosando mujeres, o en la cárcel a causa de eso. Wolf estaba solo por primera vez desde que formó Star Wolf, y su dinero se estaba agotando. Tenía un par de trabajos, cosas realmente sencillas, nada que realmente quisiera; la gente le tenía miedo, ya fuera a él mismo o de que alguien lo agarrara durante el trabajo, tan alto era el precio por su cabeza.

Wolf se sentó, con la cabeza entre las manos. Su gran atuendo que tuvo alguna vez se había ido, en su lugar había una chaqueta de cuero negro y un par de jeans. Aún tenía una Wolfen, aunque necesitaba más reparaciones de las que podía pagar, y aún tenía un blaster. Tenía un cuarto de hotel barato, por el momento, hasta que las autoridades lo descubrieran.

Habría sido fácil culpar a otros por la caída del piloto mercenario más infame del sistema Lylat, pero ninguna de las excusas con las que Wolf salía funcionaban. Alguna vez había sido seguro, fuerte, el tipo de hombre que no tomaba nada de nadie. Se había acostumbrado a que le tuvieran tanto miedo como para hacer lo que quisiera, pero ahora alguien había decidido enfrentársele, en cierto modo, aunque fuera lo bastante cobarde como para ocultarse tras un ejército de cazarrecompensas. ¿A quién habría molestado tanto como para que ofreciera más de un millón por su cabeza en captura viva? ¿McCloud? No, ese no era su estilo, por más que Wolf odiara admitirlo; Fox era demasiado noble para caer tan bajo. Aparte, McCloud ya lo había dejado ir una vez.

Ahora, eso no importaba mucho. Quien fuera que lo estuviera buscando, vivo o muerto, ya le había quitado su orgullo, y prácticamente todo lo demás. Y la llamada selló el trato; Star Wolf probablemente nunca existiría de nuevo. Wolf ya no tenía más nada que perder.

Wolf sabía de un bar local, donde el alcohol fluía libremente, aunque las chicas eran algo difíciles de conseguir. Estaba harto de preocuparse del mañana; era hora de vivir el momento. Se tomaría un trago, y tal vez, con suerte, también conseguiría a una chica para llevar a casa. Había estado guardándolo para gastarlo todo de una vez, y esta era la ocasión perfecta.

No era como que Star Wolf volvería a reunirse en un futuro cercano.

/--/

Wolf había pensado que un par de tragos lo harían sentirse mejor, no peor.

El barman, un zorro joven con cabello castaño algo lanudo, se le acercó. "¿Todo bien, señor?"

"¿Qué te importa?" Espetó Wolf, nunca había sido bueno para conversar. El barman se encogió de hombros. "Solo preguntaba." Dijo, y luego se alejó. Wolf disfrutó de unos cuantos momentos de soledad antes que el hombre volviera y pusiera otra cerveza frente a él. "Yo no ordené esto…"

"Claro que no, la señorita de allá lo hizo. Dijo que lucía un poco desanimado, que pensó que lo podría animar."

Wolf miró hacia donde el barman señalaba con el pulgar. Una absolutamente despampanante loba estaba sentada en un lugar adyacente al suyo. Le sonrió un poco, y alzó su copa, Wolf también alzó la suya, tomó un trago, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió genuinamente. Tal vez las cosas pintaban bien después de todo.

El asiento junto a ella se desocupó, y él caminó hacia ella. Llevaba una blusa negra con un escote cuadrado, que dejaba ver bastante sus pechos, y un par de jeans ajustados, y botas altas, negras con tacón alto. "No es común que sea la chica la que tome la iniciativa." Dijo él, sentándose junto a ella. "No es común que un hombre grande y fuerte como tú se siente tan solo al final de la barra." Respondió ella, sonriendo. "¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"

"Nah, esta es una ocasión especial."

"¿En serio? Supongo que tuve suerte de venir aquí esta noche. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Wolf bajó un poco la voz. "Wolf. Solo Wolf, por favor." La joven asintió, al parecer entendió. "Llámame Shakira." "Shakira…" Repitió Wolf, cambiando un poco su acento para sonar más como su socio, Panther. "Bueno, quizás quieras que Wolf te haga compañía esta noche. Esta ciudad puede ser algo vil y solitaria para una mujer tan hermosa como tú." Shakira se rió. "Creo que puedo cuidarme sola, pero, si gustas, me estoy hospedando aquí." Le entregó a Wolf una tarjeta de dirección a uno de los hoteles más caros del planeta, así como una tarjeta de acceso a su habitación. Se le acercó más, y le susurró de manera suave y sensual. "Me aseguraré que valga la pena." Le guiñó el ojo, y luego se fue.

Eso fue extraño, casi de otro mundo para Wolf. Ninguna mujer antes había estado tan ansiosa de conocerlo a un nivel tan… íntimo. Pero, el prospecto de irse a la cama con ella sobrepasó un extraño presentimiento que tenía sobre esta chica. Aún cuando sabía que no debería, que podría arruinar su encubrimiento, decidió ir de todas maneras.

Después de todo, vaya cuerpazo que tenía.

Mientras Wolf se terminaba su cerveza, no vio a Shakira pagarle al hombre que le había informado que Wolf se encontraba allí. Y tampoco se dio cuenta que tenía su cartel de "Se Busca" saliéndole ligeramente del bolsillo.

_Esta historia continuará..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Full Moon over Stockholm**

Autor Original: Jim-Prower

Traducción: Fox McCloude

Star Fox y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Los personajes originales presentes en la historia pertenecen a Jim-Prower.

**Capítulo 2**

"¿Disculpe, Señor?"

La señorita en la recepción del hotel no había reconocido a Wolf al entrar. Wolf le entregó la tarjeta de acceso. "Vengo a ver a una señorita llamada Shakira." La chica, una gorriona, deslizó la tarjeta y verificó su autenticidad. "Dijo que estaba esperando a alguien, está en la suite 1006B."

Wolf asintió, tomó de vuelta su tarjeta, y subió las escaleras hacia lo que pensaba sería una noche de pasión y romance…

/-- /

Suite 1006B, Wolf insertó la tarjeta, y se sorprendió cuando la tarjeta abrió la puerta sin más. Entró, el cuarto estaba silencioso, las luces estaban bajas. Aparentemente, esta era una de las suites más costosas; debía haber al menos unas cuatro habitaciones, incluyendo una sala, una cocina, un baño pequeño y un dormitorio separado. Wolf notó una botella de champaña y dos vasos sobre la mesa de la cocina…

"Wolf, cariño, ¿eres tú? Estoy en el dormitorio."

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por los labios de Wolf, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta del dormitorio…

Y se encontró con un blaster apuntando a su nariz, y una sonriente Shakira del otro lado.

"Oh, vaya, eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé." Dijo, sonriendo al capturar a su presa. La mente de Wolf se aceleró, tenía que pensar en alguna manera de escaparse sin que le dispararan. "En serio," dijo, dándose ligeramente la vuelta, "Lamento decepcionarte, pero técnicamente aún no me has _capturad_o!" Al decir "capturado," su brazo se elevó, su mano agarró la muñeca que sostenía el blaster, que descargó muy cerca de la oreja de Wolf. Wolf trató de sujetarla por las muñecas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mano libre de Shakira lo atrapó, y antes que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando, cayó de bruces, aterrizando con fuerza sobre su estómago. Podía oír el capacitor del blaster recargando en algún lugar sobre su cabeza – ella no lo había soltado como esperaba – y sintió una bota de tacón alto presionándole fuerte la espalda. "Creo que ya te he _capturado_," Dijo ella, "Ahora, se un buen muchacho y pon las manos detrás de la espalda."

Wolf pensó por un momento en resistirse, pero Shakira técnicamente tenía la ventaja. Puso las manos detrás de la espalda, y le colocó un par de esposas. Wolf se puso de pie nuevamente, y finalmente pudo ver bien a Shakira. Llevaba la misma blusa negra de cuello bajo, jeans, y las botas de tacón alto que cuando Wolf la conoció, pero traía un par de fundas para blasters del mismo modelo que a Wolf le gustaba usar, y también un pequeño cuchillo en su bota izquierda. Una especie de banda con un dispositivo de acceso para edificios gubernamentales residía en su brazo izquierdo, y otra banda que contenía ampolletas de supresión en su brazo derecho. Lo más curioso de todo, era un pequeño dispositivo plateado en su cinturón.

Wolf gruñó al mirarla. "¿Cómo es posible que seas uno de _ellos_?" Farfulló entre dientes. Shakira se rió, aparentemente divertida. "El dinero es bueno, mucho mejor que lo que fuera que tú estuvieras haciendo. Si hubieras sido uno de _nosotros_, no estarías en este aprieto." "Burlándote de mi," Dijo Wolf, derrotado, "Táctica clásica." Shakira sacudió su cabeza. "Wolf, cariño, las adulaciones no te llevarán a ninguna parte. Y, si decides ponerte físico otra vez…"

Shakira abrió el dispositivo en su cinturón y presionó algunos botones. Wolf de pronto sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía, y colapsó en un dolor intenso. Una vez que la sensación se fue, se volvió a parar.

"Qué bien. Electrificadores en las esposas."

/-- /

"Creí que habías dicho que ibas por mi recompensa con vida."

"Así es."

"Entonces, ¿por qué tenemos que montarnos en esa trampa mortal?"

"Oh, deja de quejarte," dijo Shakira, soltando las esposas de Wolf. "¡Vamos, disfruta la noche! ¡Terrania es hermosa en esta época del año!" Wolf soltó un quejido: este planeta en la frontera sería mucho más agradable si no estuviese a punto de enfrentar acusación por… ¿cuánto, diez, quince AÑOS de actividad criminal y como enemigo público?

Shakira de repente subió a la fuerza al reacio Wolf a su motocicleta, la "trampa mortal" a la que Wolf se refirió antes. Levantó una sujetadora conectada al asiento y la puso alrededor de la muñeca de Wolf. Wolf ahora tuvo que inclinarse en una posición bastante incómoda mientras Shakira se ponía su casco. Wolf pensó, momentáneamente, en soltarse y saltar de la motocicleta, pero entonces, se acordó del dispositivo en su cinturón…

"Hey, Shakira, ¿para qué sirve esa cosa en tu cinturón? ¿Algo más que electrocutar a la gente?"

Shakira se encogió de hombros. "Es un controlador universal al que están conectados todos mis dispositivos. Toma un poco memorizarlo, pero puedo hasta controlar funciones de mi nave con él. La motocicleta, también." Wolf bufó; fue casi como si ella supiera que él estaba pensando en probar con ese truco. Shakira mientras tanto bajó el visor de su casco. "Vámonos. Clawsworth espera."

La sangre de Wolf hirvió. "¿Trabajas para esa _rata_?" Shakira suspiró. "Técnicamente es un Puma, y no, no es precisamente el personaje más agradable. Pero, paga bien, y ni siquiera me importa si es con dinero de contribuyentes."

Wolf hirvió mientras Shakira lo jalaba al asiento detrás de ella, y ponía su otro brazo en otra sujetadora del otro lado de la motocicleta. Lewis Clawsworth era un joven y agresivo fiscal, y tenía el ojo fijo en el puesto del Procurador General. Era muy exitoso, y a menudo conseguía la pena máxima. Hacía todo a su alcance para ganar, a menudo gastaba meses construyendo un caso, y presentaba "testigos" y evidencias cuestionables. Wolf había oído bastante de este sujeto: no estar en Star Wolf significaba que tenía que conseguir conocimiento íntimo de con cuantos independientes menores y criminales tenía que lidiar. Un par de nuevos amigos que había hecho cayeron ante el ejército de cazarrecompensas que las altas recompensas de Clawsworth producían a menudo. Y, Wolf también se dio cuenta, HABÍA oído de una cazarrecompensas que casi trabajaba por las recompensas de Clawsworth exclusivamente, y era mortal en sus tácticas.

Y ahora esa cazarrecompensas lo tenía atado junto a ella, en el asiento de una motocicleta.

Wolf quedó atado de manera que quedó contra la espalda de ella, obviamente lo bastante sujeto como para que no pudiera manosearla a ella o a la moto, y, si trataba de saltar, más o menos quedaría arrastrando: estas motocicletas no se elevaban más de un metro por sobre el nivel del suelo. Shakira arrancó la motocicleta y rápidamente se metió entre el tráfico. "Okay, cuando yo me incline, tú te inclinas. Sígueme, o usaré tu cuerpo para protegerme cuando nos estrellemos, ¿lo entiendes?" Wolf giró los ojos, aunque sabía que hablaba en serio. Por la manera en como estaba atado, sería difícil que ninguno de los dos pudiera afianzarse, y él recibiría el impacto completo de la colisión. Y sin casco. Genial.

Por otro lado, probablemente esto sería lo más cerca que estaría de ella. Tendría que disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Shakira, por su parte, no estaba tan confiada como se lo hizo notar a Wolf. Para ser honesta, temía un poco por su propia seguridad; este era Wolf O'Donnell, después de todo, el peor de los criminales que Lylat hubiera conocido. Un movimiento en falso, y él tomaría ventaja. Pero, había algo más que le preocupaba. Vio algo en una pantalla en su visor. Miró hacia atrás, y una caja se prendió, ya que el visor identificó una nave que previamente había encontrado. Una de la que se había ocupado de identificar como enemiga en el futuro.

"Sethro…"  
Wolf estaba algo confundido. "¿Qué? ¿Quién?"

"Mi ex-novio," espetó Shakira. "Sujétate…"

Shakira olvidó mencionar que dicho "Ex-novio" era otro cazarrecompensas.

_Esta historia continuará..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Full Moon over Stockholm**

Autor Original: Jim-Prower

Traducción: Fox McCloude

Star Fox y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Los personajes originales presentes en la historia pertenecen a Jim-Prower.

**Capítulo 3**

Ahora, William Sethro nunca fue realmente el novio de Shakira, ya que Shakira se dijo a sí misma nunca involucrarse en una relación. Las relaciones son peligrosas, ya que la gente a menudo toma decisiones irracionales cuando están enamorados, y las decisiones irracionales pueden matarte en este negocio. Pero, a Sethro le gustaba fastidiar a Shakira diciendo que era su "novia," habiéndola conocido previamente en un trabajo. En realidad, a ninguno le agradaba el otro, y poco les importaba que el otro desapareciera de la faz del universo. Razón por la cual Shakira ahora corría a una velocidad suicida, con Wolf atado detrás de ella, incapaz de moverse.

La cara de Sethro salió en la parte inferior de la pantalla de Shakira. Era un lagarto con cuello rizado, escamas verdes y ojos pequeños, usualmente entrecerrados. "Bien, Shakira, que gusto verte por aquí, amor." Dijo, con su característico acento australiano. "Veo que cargas un pasajero…"

Shakira suspiró. "Sí, ahora si no te importa…"

Sethro cambió su tono a algo menos amigable. "Muy bien, sé que estás planeando conseguir la recompensa por O'Donnell, ese mismo que traes en tu moto. Ahora, si no te molesta entregármelo por las buenas…"

Shakira giró el acelerador aún más. "Mala suerte, bastardo reptil."

Sethro gruñó. "No me hagas hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta, amor."

Wolf, por supuesto, no había oído nada de esta conversación. Así que, cuando el pavimento junto a él explotó…

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Nos está disparando! ¿Qué le pasa a ese loco?"

"¡Cállate y sujétate!"

Aparentemente, la recompensa por Wolf muerto era más que suficiente para satisfacer a Sethro, ya que ahora iba a toda marcha con el cañón de su caza. Maniobrar por una carretera desierta a más de 300km/h con un cañón láser de 40mm no era algo sencillo, y con un "pasajero" reacio a la espalda, Shakira tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente. Pasó por debajo de un túnel; estarían a salvo por un momento, lo suficiente como para que Shakira pensara en un plan. Wolf habló. "Vendrá por el otro lado. Si salimos despacio, tal vez lo alcancemos en un punto donde no pueda atraparnos al salir." Shakira giró la cabeza un poco para mirar a Wolf. "¿Por qué estás tan seguro?" "Tampoco quiero que me maten, y entre el cañón de ese caza y tú, te prefiero a ti."

Shakira se encogió de hombros. Parecía factible, ya que Sethro estaría esperando a que salieran a toda marcha, y si trataba de dar la vuelta y regresar, solo tendría poco tiempo para disparar. Aparte, si tardaba lo suficiente, podría pensar que se fueron por el otro lado…

Shakira aflojó el agarre en el acelerador, dejando que la motocicleta girara un poco. Oyó un motor de propulsores pasar por encima de ellos al acercarse a la puerta, y miró a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrarlo. Divisó el caza alejándose… y luego dando una vuelta cerrada y lanzándose en picada hacia ellos.

"Bueno, casi funcionó," Dijo Wolf, mientras Shakira llevaba su motocicleta hacia un callejón. Sacó uno de sus blasters de la funda, y empezó a regresarle el fuego. "¿De qué servirá eso?" Dijo Wolf, desconcertado por esta nueva táctica. "¡Esa cosa no le hará ni un agujero a la armadura de esa nave, aún sin los escudos!" Shakira le devolvió la mirada, giró los ojos, y siguió disparando, especialmente cuando tuvo la oportunidad de disparar hacia la cabina, cuando Sethro se lanzó. Wolf se dio cuenta de que ella trataba de descontrolarlo disparando directamente hacia él, y notó que varios disparos le habían pasado bastante cerca. Por un momento, se maravilló de lo inteligente que era Shakira.

"¡A la izquierda!"Dijo ella, girando hacia otro callejón, aún más estrecho. Al final de este, había una cerca de madera…callejón sin salida. ¿O no?

Wolf se agachó detrás de Shakira en lo que ella giraba el acelerador a todo lo que podía. Madera y astillas salieron volando por todas partes en cuanto el misil que eran los dos lobos y la motocicleta atravesó la cerca. Wolf miró hacia atrás, el caza había dado la vuelta, pero las oportunidades de disparo en ese callejón eran muy pobres. Shakira no había bajado la guardia, sin embargo. Se inclinó en un giro cerrado, jalando el freno y colocando la parte inferior de la motocicleta contra una pared de ladrillos. Wolf miró sobre el hombro de Shakira, y pudo ver que el callejón se abría al frente, hacia un edificio en construcción. Shakira pasó bajo la estructura, una especie de edificio de fábrica largo, y desaceleró hasta parar.

"Okay, creo que nos podemos quedar aquí mientras llamo a mi nave." Dijo ella, tomando el controlador de su cinturón y empezando a pulsar algunos números. En ese momento, Wolf oyó un sonido que conocía bien, el sonido de algo rasgando el aire…

"¡Shakira, una bomba! ¡MUÉVETE!"

El extremo del edificio de fábrica explotó en lo que Shakira arrancó. La incompleta estructura aún no estaba bien reforzada, y el edificio comenzó a colapsar detrás de ellos, como globo desinflado. La moto de Shakira era rápida, pero parecía que la puerta del otro lado se iba alejando más y más. Wolf sintió pedazos de escombros caer en su cola, y trató de no gritar de dolor.

De pronto, las luces de la calle los cegaron, justo que quedaran envueltos en una nube de polvo producto de la albañilería destrozada y suciedad levantada por las estructuras de metal al caer al suelo. Shakira pasó bajo un callejón, y apagó la motocicleta. Se bajó de la moto, haciendo que Wolf colapsara sobre el tanque de combustible, justo en frente del asiento. Wolf pudo oír que el caza ya no estaba solo, aquella última acrobacia había alertado a una patrulla local, y la persecución siguiente alejó a Sethro de los dos.

Shakira liberó a Wolf de las ataduras de la moto y le puso las esposas eléctricas. "Aguanta, mi nave estará aquí pronto."

_Esta historia continuará..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Full Moon over Stockholm**

Autor Original: Jim-Prower

Traducción: Fox McCloude

Star Fox y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Los personajes originales presentes en la historia pertenecen a Jim-Prower.

**Capítulo 4**

Wolf tosió por todo el polvo de que la nave de Shakira levantó. Era un Interceptor de Space Dynamics, una nave diseñada como crucero de asalto para siete personas. Wolf sabía que eran populares entre diferentes grupos de criminales porque eran baratas, comunes, y fáciles de modificar. Sin embargo, la mayoría eran modelos de flota normales: el Interceptor de Shakira era la verdadera versión usada por la ley, con la torreta en la retaguardia y la puerta que bajaba. Era negra con detalles en dorado, y su nombre, _Seductress,_ estaba emblasonado sobre la puerta trasera al estilo de los barcos antiguos de navegación. Shakira lo empujó con su blaster, y lo hizo subir la rampa detrás de la nave.

Fue claro, ya adentro, que la _Seductress_ había sido enormemente modificada. La enorme bahía de carga, normalmente lo suficiente grande como para almacenar un vehículo, estaba ahora llena de equipo para un modificado hiperpropulsor, por lo que la motocicleta apenas cupo. Mientras avanzaban, fue claro para Wolf que mucho dinero debía haber sido gastado en un terrorífico sistema de control de poder, del tipo que podría convertir esta nave en uno de los cruceros ligeros más rápidos, bien armados, y poderosos del espacio de Lylat.

La sección de descanso parecía más habitable. Shakira había construido su propio cuartel privado justo detrás de la cabina, y la pequeña galera estaba detrás de ella. Junto a la galera, donde deberían estar las literas para la tripulación, en su lugar había una fuertemente armada celda de contención. Aquí fue donde Wolf fue introducido de un empujón.

"De acuerdo," Dijo Wolf, dándose la vuelta, "¿Tengo derecho a saber de qué se me acusa?" Shakira suspiró, tratando de recordar. "Asalto contra instituciones gubernamentales, inicio de combate cerca de civiles, varios crímenes por traición, y por supuesto, los normales cargos por homicidio involuntario." "Así que voy de por vida." Dijo Wolf. Shakira se encogió de hombros. "Si tienes suerte. Clawsworth siempre busca pena de muerte en casos como el tuyo."

Dijo la última parte como un "dalo por hecho"; que realmente Wolf sintió algo de miedo. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Wolf se preguntó como es que pudiera ser TAN desligada de sus emociones, que considerara la pena capital solo otra cosa, como tomar una ducha. La nave se empezó a sacudir, y Wolf tenía una pequeña ventana por la que podía ver como despegaba.

Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

/-- /

"Control de Terrania, habla la _Seductress,_ solicitando permiso para dejar el sistema." Dijo Shakira por sus auriculares, llevando su nave a través de la atmósfera superior. "Copiado, tenemos un tanquero acercándose, unos minutos tarde, tendrás el paso libre cuando llegue."

Shakira gruñó, tenía que esperar, y eso era peligroso. Realmente no se sentía nada cómoda teniendo a Wolf cerca. Era un blanco atractivo. No solo eso, Wolf por sí mismo era un peligro para ella. No quería darle demasiado tiempo para que formulase un plan de escape. La nave solo tenía una pequeña cápsula de escape, pero ella podía controlar eso. No, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que él encontrase la manera de hacerle daño, de dominarla lo suficiente como para encontrar la manera de tomar el control de la situación.

Shakira sacudió la cabeza. No, cada recompensa cargaba ese riesgo. Por eso jugaba con la mente, para parecer loca y emocionalmente retraída; eso intimidaba, mantenía a la gente a raya, y, lo más importante, le guardaba sus emociones. Pero, sentía que había algo diferente con esta; no le podía poner un dedo encima.

El tanquero gigante apareció, y Shakira recibió el aviso de luz verde por sus auriculares. Se colocó en posición de salto, y activó el hiperpropulsor.

La nave aceleró rápidamente, como siempre, pero algo salió mal. Fue empujada _extremadamente_ duro contra su asiento, como si los compensadores de aceleración a bordo hubieran fallado. Con toda seguridad, sonó una alarma, prontamente seguida por otra, cuando el generador se desactivó. La nave ahora surcaba el espacio, todavía, a buen paso, pero ni cerca de la velocidad para llegar a Corneria en el tiempo que tenía planeado. _Bueno, este es un desarrollo interesante__…_

Trató de contactar al control de Terrania. "Control de Terrania, ¿me copian? Tenemos una falla en los compensadores, y eso dañó el hiper generador. ¿Cambio?"

Silencio.

"Control de Terrania, ¿me copian?"

Más silencio. Ya había volado fuera de rango.

Shakira se quitó los auriculares y los tiró al piso de la cabina, frustrada. Se suponía que estaría en Corneria en 12 horas, pero a este ritmo, le llevaría tres días llegar a una estación de reparaciones en el Cinturón de Asteroides en Meteo, y luego otras cuatro horas más. Peor aún, no podía dar la vuelta, a causa de Sethro. Sin duda se estaría reagrupando; ese lagarto conocía la _Seductress_ tan bien como ella, no volvería solo.

La mejor idea sería activar los motores auxiliares al 50, con lo que la nave ganaría velocidad balística sin agotar el combustible para aterrizar en la estación de reparaciones. Ya su preocupación no era con respecto a Wolf, lo tenía bien encerrado, y tal vez podría utilizarlo. Tenía que servir para algo. No, le preocupaban los piratas. Con la nave en ese estado, era un pato sentado, sola allá afuera en la inmensidad del espacio, con un blanco gigantesco en la forma de su prisionero en su nave.

Oh, los siguientes tres días seguro serían espléndidos.

_Esta historia continuará..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Full Moon over Stockholm**

Autor Original: Jim-Prower

Traducción: Fox McCloude

Star Fox y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Los personajes originales presentes en la historia pertenecen a Jim-Prower.

**Capítulo 5**

"Dios…eso…DOLIÓ."

Wolf, al no estar sujeto a ningún asiento de ningún tipo cuando los compensadores fallaron, salió volando por el cuarto, y realmente hizo una grieta de tamaño notable en el acero con su espalda. Se levantó lentamente, totalmente adolorido, sintiéndose afortunado de no haberse estrellado contra la pared de cabeza.

Wolf hizo una mueca en cuanto Shakira abrió la puerta. "¿Vienes a chequear la carga? Bueno, aparte de que tengo la espina comprimida y que me duele el trasero como si me hubieran dado con una bala de cañón, estoy bien." Shakira giró los ojos. "¿Qué le hiciste a mi pared?" Preguntó ella, midiendo el daño. "Hey, los compensadores de tu nave hicieron eso, no yo." Replicó Wolf, defensivamente. "Y creo que deberías hacer algo para compensar…"

Shakira lo calló. "Mira, yo no tenía control sobre eso. No te debo nada." Wolf retrocedió un poco. "Un poco rápido para salir con eso." Murmuró, mientras ella miraba la grieta, golpeándola para cerciorarse que la pared era sólida. "Te mantendrá en tu lugar," Dijo finalmente, "Pero vas a ayudarme a arreglar esto." Le puso una esposa eléctrica en cada muñeca, de modo que Wolf podría moverse libremente, pero a la vez con algo que lo disuadiera de hacerle daño. "Tengo un sistema contra sabotajes en esta nave, así que si tratas de hacer algo raro, lo sabré." Agregó. Wolf solo asintió. Grandioso, no solo estaba condenado, ahora también le tocaba hacer trabajo forzado.

/-- /

En realidad, arreglar la nave resultaba bastante relajante para Wolf. En este momento, estaba reparando los generadores de escudos y los compensadores; el hiper generador había causado daños severos a varios componentes críticos que se salieron cuando los compensadores fallaron. Wolf estaba tratando de volver a poner en línea los generadores de escudos. Esto también le concernía a él, después de todo, no solo rechazarían los ataques, sino que la nave absolutamente necesitaría escudos si iban a atravesar el cinturón de Meteo. Algunos asteroides pequeños al volar por el espacio a velocidades increíbles podrían fácilmente perforar el casco de la nave y causar que la presión de aire cayera como una roca. Si Wolf tenía que morir, prefería que fuera por inyección letal que sofocándose en el espacio.

"Muy bien, prueba ahora." Le dijo a Shakira, parada del otro lado del cuarto. Presionó algunos botones en su controlador. "Cerca del 75." Dijo ella, suspirando. "No parece que tendremos más. De acuerdo, mañana terminamos con esos compensadores. De vuelta a tu celda." Wolf asintió, y empezó a caminar. Shakira fue a ver el trabajo de Wolf; nada mal. En verdad arregló los generadores lo mejor que pudo con todo el daño que sufrieron.

_Bueno, no es un mal mecánico. Supongo que es un trabajo aceptable. Debe haber arreglado esa Wolfen suya tantas teces, que sabe como arreglárselas con una nave. _

Siguió caminando, viendo que Wolf la esperaba junto a la puerta de acceso a la sala de máquinas. "No me deja pasar," Dijo. "No confía en mí." Shakira giró los ojos por su mala broma y abrió la puerta. "Métete." Dijo, empujándolo un poco. Lo escoltó de vuelta hasta su celda, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Al ir de regreso a sus cuarteles, Shakira notó que, de alguna manera, allá afuera, el holocomunicador desplegaba que había recibido un mensaje. Lo activó, e instantáneamente la imagen de un puma alto y delgado apareció frente a ella. "Shakira, oí que despegaste. ¿Puedo asumir, que encontraste al objetivo que estabas buscando?" Shakira asintió. "Ya puede tachar al Número Uno de su lista, Sr. Clawsworth." Clawsworth sonrió. "¿Hablas en serio, O'Donnell? ¿Lo atrapaste?" Shakira asintió. "Sí, pero varios sistemas, incluyendo el hipergenerador, han fallado. Estaré allá en unos días."

Clawsworth pareció decepcionarse. "Ah, bien, contáctame en cuanto llegues al espacio de Corneria. Quiero estar ahí en persona cuando lo entregues. Clawsworth fuera."

El holograma desapareció. Algo no le sentaba bien con todo esto. De hecho, no le sentaba desde que había abandonado el planeta. _Mejor termino con esto, o sino, podría enamorarme de él…_

Se rió para sí. _Enamorarme de él, claaaaro…_

/-- /

El guardia de seguridad luchaba por respirar. "No…no puedo dejar que se lleve su nave…"

Sethro aumentó la fuerza de su agarre en la garganta del joven coyote. Los guardias de detención no eran exactamente del tipo que pudieran dar buena pelea, pero este jovencito era especialmente terco. Bastante molesto, en serio, pero cada hombre tiene su precio, y cuando el dinero no sirve, el dolor sí. El guardia, ahora incapaz de hablar o respirar, y a unos buenos 30cm del suelo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la tarjeta de acceso para el hangar de seguridad. "Buen hombre." Dijo Sethro, dejando al hombre caer al suelo. Vio como el chico trataba de recobrar el aliento. "Has ejercicio, amigo. Entonces, tal vez encuentres una salida de este trabajo." Dijo, y luego se fue al hangar donde su nave lo estaba esperando.

Fue bueno haberse conseguido un par de cómplices. Los rumores decían que la Seductress había sufrido una falla en el hiper generador justo después del pozo gravitatorio de Terrania. Si se apresuraba, la alcanzaría en el borde de Meteo.

Obtuvo acceso al hangar, y se subió a su caza, el Venom's Kiss. Lo nombró así en parte porque el marco principal venía de un antiguo diseño de Andross, pero el caza había sido personalizado tanto, que era completamente diferente. Sethro tenía una pequeña celda de contención para las capturas, pero era principalmente un asesino. Nunca había sido bueno manteniendo vivas a sus presas, y de todas maneras prefería las naves pequeñas, mucho más efectivas en batallas espaciales. Le encantaba la emoción de la persecución, no la larga caminata de vuelta con su presa.

Sethro se apresuró a arrancar, y sin vacilar, despegó del hangar. Comenzaba la persecución.

_Esta historia continuará..._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Full Moon over Stockholm**

Autor Original: Jim-Prower

Traducción: Fox McCloude

Star Fox y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Los personajes originales presentes en la historia pertenecen a Jim-Prower.

**Capítulo 6**

"¿Cómo es que una chica como tú se volvió tan mala?" Se preguntó Wolf en voz alta para sí mismo. Trabajar en los compensadores bajo la amenazante mirada de Shakira lo hacía sentirse incómodo. "¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer?" Preguntó unos momentos después, "¿Como volar la nave?" Shakira se paró frente a él. "¿Asegurarme que no me hagas un desastre no es importante?" Replicó ella. Wolf espetó. "Oh, bien, ¿por qué no simplemente haces esto tú misma? Así sí te garantizo que no te haré un desastre." Wolf se dio la vuelta para alejarse cuando sintió miles de voltios recorriendo su cuerpo. Esta vez, perdió la visión en su ojo artificial por un segundo o dos. Recuperando su aliento, se dio la vuelta para mandarle una mirada llena de odio Shakira. "Harás lo que yo te diga." Dijo ella, enviándole de vuelta una mirada igual.

"¿Y por qué debería?" Dijo Wolf, "¿Por qué no usas tu cosita eléctrica para matarme ahora? Eso te dará 500,000 créditos, garantizado." Shakira gruñó. "Porque si soy paciente, será el doble." Dijo ella, "Pero, si vas a ponerte difícil, te vas de regreso a tu celda. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia." Ella solo había dicho que Wolf debería _ayudar_ a arreglar la nave, de todos modos, y ahora que se estaba sintiendo tan bajo, no le sería de utilidad mucho más.

Wolf oyó la puerta cerrarse automáticamente detrás de él. Prácticamente ya había decidido que tendría que enfrentar la música. _Qué humillación será,_ pensó, _tener a ese maldito demonio Clawsworth para que pronuncie cada pecado que he cometido frente a la corte. La peor de las peores torturas._ Wolf apenas había empezado como un piloto de carga independiente, después de todo. Y entonces, las promesas de riquezas más allá de sus sueños más alocados lo sedujeron al lado de Andross. Que descanse en el Infierno. Si regresara una vez más, no dudaría en ir en ayuda de Star Fox. De hecho, preferiría tragarse su orgullo y unirse a McCloud que tener que soportar esto.

Algo sacudió la nave. Hubo un destello afuera, y el caza de Sethro se vio por su ventana…

Su puerta se abrió, Shakira estaba parada del otro lado. "Ven conmigo, AHORA."

Wolf se puso de pie para seguirla. "Es Sethro."

"Lo sé. Necesitaré un artillero."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo haré?"

"Te recompensaré por ello. Pensaré en algo."

Wolf vio su oportunidad. Si podía sacarla de esto, podría empezar a pensarlo de nuevo. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? ¿Usar su encanto para que ella lo dejara vivir?

Oh, claro, porque era una locura.

Shakira lo llevó a la cabina. "La estación del artillero está allá atrás." Dijo, señalándole una estación detrás del asiento del copiloto. "Controla la torreta dorsal. Ponte los auriculares y no falles." Dijo ella, antes de sentarse en el asiento del piloto. Wolf se puso los auriculares y activó la torreta trasera. La pantalla frente a él se iluminó con una vista de lo que los cañones gemelos de 50mm apuntaban. Wolf tomó los controles y se alineó con uno de los compañeros de Sethro… y esa nave tenía el aspecto de una especie de Wolfen modificada…

Shakira pulsó su comunicador. "Muy bien, Sethro, me rayaste la pintura." "Vaya que sí lo hice," replicó Sethro. "Y planeo rayarte algo más que eso. Es una pena que nuestra relación tenga que terminar de este modo, amor." "Cállate." Shakira respiró hondo, y comenzó a maniobrar la mucho más grande _Seductress_ para tratar de poner al _Venom's Kiss_ dentro de la zona de fuego de los cañones de 50mm bajo la cabina. Wolf le dio un tirón a la torreta para tratar de mantener a la nave con aspecto de Wolfen en su rango. Finalmente pudo darle un buen vistazo de perfil… y la reconoció inmediatamente.

"¡¿PANTHER CARUSO?!"

La suave y elegante voz del felino llegó por sus auriculares. "Lamento mucho que deba terminar de esta manera, Wolf, pero Sethro paga mucho mejor, y trata a Panther como merece ser tratado." Wolf se sintió furibundo. "Vaya amigo que eres." Farfulló bajo su aliento. Con razón Panther no había sido capturado aún: estaba trabajando _para_ un cazarrecompensas.

Rozó la nave de Panther varias veces hasta que el felino retrocedió y el otro compañero, una gata, aparentemente, entró al rango de tiro de Wolf. Shakira de repente le gritó. "¡Wolf! ¡A las tres en punto!" Wolf giró la torreta para ver a Sethro haciendo un pase. Consiguió acertar un par de disparos, pero el lagarto de cuello rizado había acertado muchos más y directos, y los escudos cayeron. El _Venom's Kiss_ superaba en maniobras a la _Seductress _por mucho_._

Wolf necesitaba una manera de enfocarse solo en una de las naves, y supo exactamente como. Encontró una abertura para darle a la gata en el ala, y su nave salió dando vueltas. Predeciblemente, Panther gritó. "¡Monica!" Y se fue tras ella. La voz furiosa de Sethro llegó por el comunicador. "¡Maldita sea, Caruso! ¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?!" "¡Panther tiene que salvar a Monica! ¡Perdón!" Wolf se rió para si mismo. _Panther, nunca cambies._

Esto puso a Sethro totalmente furioso. Salvajemente le dio un giro a su nave, y, antes que Wolf pudiera voltear la torreta, el lagarto pegó varios disparos importantes a la _Seductress,_ uno de ellos destruyó la torreta. Wolf se topó con una pantalla en blanco en su estación. "Parece que tu pequeña nave quedó destartalada, amor," Dijo Sethro, dando la vuelta. "Te daré una última oportunidad. Pones a Wolf en la cápsula de escape, lo lanzas, y yo obtengo la recompensa. Tú no…"

Shakira jadeó. "Claro, échale un vistazo a tu propia nave, amigo. Tampoco tú estás muy bien que digamos." "Cierto, pero yo tengo escudos. A ti solo te queda la armadura." Replicó Sethro. Shakira chequeó el nivel de escudos y suspiró. Él tenía razón. Se quitó sus auriculares.

"Wolf."

"¿Sí?"

"Ponte en mi asiento."

Wolf se dio la vuelta. "¿¡Qué!?" Shakira asintió. "Ya me oíste. El generador de escudos que medio parchamos debe haberse desconectado. Intentaré volver a ponerlo en marcha. Tú intenta derribarlo. Los motores y sistemas de maniobrabilidad están a máximo poder. Hazlo pedazos."

Wolf de pronto se sintió en un conflicto. Podía dejarlos morir a ambos, o, podría poner un esfuerzo increíble, derribar a Sethro, y tratar de ponerla de su lado. De cualquier manera, la muerte lo miraba directo a los ojos. ¿Tendría el valor para enfrentarla?

Por la razón más extraña, sí lo tuvo. Se puso de pie, en cuanto Shakira cogió sus herramientas, y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Wolf agarró los controles, esas viejas sensaciones le estaban regresando, todas esas peleas en las que había volado. Estaba listo.

Sethro volvió a hablar. "¿Y bien? ¿Tu decisión?"

Wolf respondió. "Ella me está dejando conducir."

"Bueno, creo que selló el destino de ambos."

"O el tuyo."

Wolf apagó los motores y frenó tan fuerte como pudo. Los Interceptores eran increíblemente maniobrables para su tamaño, pero, aún así, sería una batalla cuesta arriba sin escudos contra un caza modificado a la mitad de su capacidad. Pero, a pesar de eso, la maniobra pareció tomar a Sethro por sorpresa. Wolf ahora iba volando hacia atrás, y tuvo a Sethro bailando por un rato. Los cañones frontales podían moverse hasta 15 grados en cualquier dirección, dándole a Wolf un poco del "Factor Dulce de Azúcar" con el que contar. Lanzó una ronda de disparos láser, y varios lograron darle al desprevenido Sethro. Aún no lo acababa, sin embargo, y Sethro ahora estaba sólidamente en el rango. Soltó su propia ronda, y Wolf sintió que varios disparos le martilleaban la nave. Los sistemas entraron en modo de emergencia, pero, la buena noticia, era que los escudos estaban al 20. "¡Shaki, si puedes oírme, está funcionando!" Dijo por el auricular. Dio una horquilla una vez más, esta vez activando los motores, esperando poder coger algo de distancia de Sethro.

Miró su pantalla de radar. Sethro iba tras él, muy bien, Pero pasó tan rápido de último minuto que Wolf apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer uno de los giros más difíciles que jamás había hecho con una nave así de grande. Las estrellas parecieron moverse en el parabrisas, y la mira de Sethro entró en visión…

Wolf notó que Shakira tenía un lanzador de bombas. Recordó que Sethro también tenía uno; sin duda, trataría de acabarlos con una de las suyas. Wolf lo seleccionó, apuntó y disparó. Al mismo tiempo, Sethro disparó la suya. El corazón de Wolf se aceleró; era una carrera del gallina, ya que el usuario activaba el lugar exacto donde la bomba detonaba. Primero en retroceder perdía. Wolf se quedó mirando como se aproximaba rápidamente el proyectil, al igual de cómo progresaba el suyo… desaceleró un poco…

Sethro retrocedió primero. Wolf notó como empezaba a alejarse en cuanto su bomba entró en rango. Pulsó el botón de detonar. El _Venom's Kiss_ desapareció en la explosión, y luego reapareció, dando vueltas fuera de control. Wolf pensó, por un momento, en perseguirlo y darle el golpe de gracia, pero decidió dejar ir a Sethro por ahora.

Porque, otra crisis capturó su atención. La sala de máquinas estaba perdiendo oxígeno. Y rápido.

_Esta historia continuará..._


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Full Moon over Stockholm_**

Autor Original: Jim-Prower

Traducción: Fox McCloude

Star Fox y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Los personajes originales presentes en la historia pertenecen a Jim-Prower.

**Capítulo 7**

_¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta?_ Se preguntó Shakira. Acababa de dejar su vida en manos de Wolf O'Donnell. No lo culparía si dejaba que Sethro acabara con ellos ahí mismo y en ese momento. Lo extraño era, al parecer lo estaba intentando. Pero, considerando que acababa de caerse a causa de una serie de sacudones fuertes, no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo que digamos.

Miró el generador de escudos. Parecía haber soportado esa ronda. Bien, aún activo y funcionando. Se sujetó en cuanto Wolf empezaba a maniobrar de nuevo. Empezaba a hacer algo de frío ahí, y Shakira tosió un poco. Sus orejas también empezaban a dolerle. En cuanto recogió sus herramientas, sintió que la nave dio un giro MUY fuerte, que la tiró al piso de nuevo, y sus orejas tronaron esta vez.

Shakira consideró lo que estaba pasando cuando empezó a toser de nuevo, esta vez peor. El aire empezaba a agotarse, y a ponerse muy frío. Comenzó a dolerle al respirar; Shakira notó sangre que había tosido sobre el dorso de su mano. Estaba en problemas. Grandes problemas.

Luego, Shakira sintió que su sangre literalmente comenzaba a hervir. Sus orejas tronaron de nuevo, esta vez mucho más duro y más doloroso. Sentía que sus pulmones comenzaban a colapsar. No podía soportarlo más. Trató de no respirar profundo. Comenzó a perder el oído, luego la vista. Su cuerpo se sentía como si se estuviera quemando. Se estaba sofocando.

Luego, el dolor comenzó a adormecerse… ahora literalmente estaba en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, consciente de nada, ni de su posición, ni siquiera de si aún seguía adentro de su propio cuerpo. Lo único de lo que estaba consciente era del débil, suave y moribundo latido de su corazón.

Y, lento, pero seguro, se detuvo.

Shakira comenzó a preguntarse, ¿estaba muerta? ¿Acaso así se sentía la muerte? Eso era raro; No había visto pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos o algo así. Solo oscuridad. Eso no era mucho qué esperar.

Y entonces, sintió que sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire. Y luego, el aire fue forzado a salir. Su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, y desde ahí, el oxígeno le cayó como una droga. Sintió que la preciosa fuente de energía le fluía por sus arterias, su cuerpo lentamente volvía en sí. Empezó a toser de nuevo, podía sentir que estaba de espaldas, recostada en algo suave, probablemente la litera de sus cuarteles. Abrió los ojos, la visión le era borrosa al principio, pero poco a poco se fue enfocando.

Estaba sola en sus cuarteles. Se miró a si misma, aún vestía la misma ropa que llevaba antes de perder el conocimiento. Si la nave se estaba moviendo, iba derecha y segura: sin hacer maniobras perceptibles. La pregunta la golpeó en su cabeza: ¿Quién la había salvado? Solo había otra persona más a bordo: Wolf. ¿Pero por qué él? ¿Qué razón tendría? Ninguna razón que ella pudiera pensar.

Shakira se puso de pie; todo su cuerpo le dolía. Wolf probablemente ya no seguiría a bordo, se dijo a si misma, habría usado la cápsula de escape. Eso es lo que hubiera hecho ella en su lugar.

Pero, tuvo que reprimir un quejido al pasar junto a la celda de Wolf. Aún seguía ahí, recostado en su litera. Él la miró, y ella pudo ver el respirador de emergencia junto a él. "Ya despertaste," dijo, mirando hacia el techo. Shakira instintivamente alzó su blaster. "Fue…fuera…fuera de mi nave." Wolf se quedó ahí. "¿Para qué? ¿Para que me capture alguien más? Sólo llévame a Corneria. El juego se acabó. Mi estupidez me supera de nuevo."

Shakira bajó su blaster. "¿Qué…te das por vencido?"

Wolf la miró y alzó una ceja. "¿Decepcionada?"

Shakira y Wolf se miraron directamente a los ojos. Ambos lo sabían. Intentaron evitarlo. Pero ya había ocurrido. Esa sensación que tuvo Shakira, la que tuvo justo después de hablar con Clawsworth, regresó, y esta vez diez veces más. Había sucedido. La gran Shakira, la cazarrecompensas que supuestamente no tenía corazón… se había enamorado. Y Wolf, el hombre que había roto tantos corazones y sueños, que había sido el más agresivo criminal en el Sistema Lylat, también se había enamorado.

Shakira se sentó en la litera. "Tú… me salvaste…" Wolf suspiró. "Aprendí RCP en la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea antes que me echaran." Dijo él. "Aprendí como rescatar a alguien en una cabina despresurizada. Nunca creí que lo usaría." Los dos lobos guardaron silencio por un momento, cuando Wolf se levantó. "Yo…tal vez deba irme… No quisiera que tú…" "¡No!" dijo Shakira. "Yo… te debo todo…" Wolf se dio la vuelta. "¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer? ¿Huir? No quiero arriesgarte a que te acusen de 'Ayudar y Encubrir.' Yo… no quiero que tú sufras el mismo destino que yo." Caminó hacia la ventana. "Morir en solitario, sin un hijo que lleve mi nombre…"

Algo respecto a eso molestó a Shakira, y, mandando al diablo a todo pensamiento racional, hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer.

Shakira miró hacia el suelo. "Yo… yo tendré a tu hijo."

Wolf se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué?"

Shakira levantó la mirada. "Yo tendré a tu hijo. ¿Por qué debería el nombre O'Donnell permanecer como una maldición en este sistema? Tal vez podamos darle nueva vida y significado a ese nombre."

Wolf la miró a los ojos. "Yo… Shakira, eso significaría..."

Shakira le devolvió la mirada. "Mira, Wolf, tú hiciste mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera pedido. Mientras me estaba sofocando allá, creía que era mi fin. Es lo menos que te debo."

Wolf comenzó a andar. "Pero Shakira…un hijo… eso sería demasiado. Yo…no puedo…"

"¿Wolf?"

Wolf suspiró. "Si realmente quieres hacer eso por mí, dame un hijo que me suceda, así sí lo haré."

/-- /

Shakira sintió su estómago mientras guiaba a la _Seductress_ a la bahía de reparaciones. Ella y Wolf habían intimado aquella noche, y probablemente había concebido a un hijo. Pensó en lo que pasaría eventualmente: si así era, pronto sería madre. ¿Podría dejar a Wolf morir sin conocer al niño? Clawsworth no tendría piedad. Mandaría a Wolf a la silla eléctrica en menos de una semana.

¿Pero podría aceptar los riesgos de huir con él? El dinero ya no significaba nada; tenía más que suficiente. No, era el propio Clawsworth quien le preocupaba. Ya lo había visto que en sus arranques de furia, su propia mano había sido la que se había deshecho de aquellos que lo habían desafiado. Y este era Wolf O'Donnell, el mero caso por el que había vivido obsesionado toda su carrera. Si trataba de huir con él, los habría condenado a ambos.

Pero luego, pensó en su bebé. ¿Y si realmente ESTABA embarazada? ¿Y si tuviera que cuidar a ese niño sola? ¿Acaso este niño merecía no saber otra cosa que lo que la historia había escrito sobre su padre, que era un peligroso villano? ¿O acaso lo conocería de manera diferente? Más aún, ¿sería Wolf capaz de ser un buen padre?

Sopesó sus opciones y tomó una decisión.

Fue a ver a Wolf en sus cuarteles – él había dormido ahí el resto de la noche – y los dos bajaron por la rampa hacia una vieja nave de dos asientos que el dueño de la tienda de reparaciones les prestó a los dos para continuar su viaje. Dijo que no importaba a donde lo llevaran, que llamaría a Shakira cuando las reparaciones de la _Seductress _estuvieran terminadas_._

Wolf se sentó junto a Shakira. "Muy bien, última parada del viaje," Dijo, en cuanto ella arrancó y despegó el viejo caza fuera de la había del hangar. Shakira de repente dio un giro que confundió a Wolf…

"Uh, Shakira, Corneria está en la otra dirección…"

"Lo sé. Estamos huyendo."

La mandíbula de Wolf cayó al suelo. "¿¡Q-Qué?!"

Shakira miró a Wolf. "Si hay un niño aquí dentro," dijo, apuntando a su estómago, "Tú serás parte de su vida."

Activó el hiper propulsor, y la vieja nave se perdió en la inmensidad del espacio.

/-- /

Clawsworth caminaba de un lado al otro de su oficina. Sabía que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Ayer fue cuando Shakira debió haber vuelto con su premio para él. Ayer, sus sueños debían haber comenzado a convertirse realidad. Pero ayer había llegado y se había ido, y esta mañana descubrió que hubo un retiro en la cuenta de banco de Shakira, para un cuarto de hotel en el distante planeta balneario de Bermunia. Tenía sus sospechas. El primer contacto con el que probó se negó, a pesar de que le ofreció más de 750,000 créditos para que le ayudara a encontrarla.

De repente, alguien irrumpió en el lugar. Clawsworth se dio la vuelta, y vio a un muy enojado Sethro frente a él. "Tenemos que hablar. ¡Tu chiquilla es responsable de hacer trizas mi nave, y creo que me debes un reembolso por los daños!"

Clawsworth sintió la sonrisa cruzar su cara. "Te daré mucho más que un reembolso. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de vengarte."

Sethro ladeó la cabeza. "Te escucho."

_Esta historia continuará..._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Full Moon over Stockholm**

Autor Original: Jim-Prower

Traducción: Fox McCloude

Star Fox y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Los personajes originales presentes en la historia pertenecen a Jim-Prower.

**Capítulo 8**

"¿Quién diría que escapando nos la pasaríamos gozando?"

"¿Quién diría que sabrías hacer buenas rimas, Wolf?"

Wolf atrajo a Shakira hacia sí y le sonrió maliciosamente. "Oh, puedo hacer mucho más que buenas rimas. En serio, dame quince minutos y podría…ya sabes…" Shakira se rió un poquito. "Dame cinco para chequear mi cuenta bancaria primero."

Wolf caminó hacia el balcón del cuarto de hotel junto a la playa que él y Shakira habían compartido por cosa de una semana o algo más. Le encantaba el paraíso tropical que era Bermunia, un planeta en el mero borde del espacio conocido de Lylat, y bien fuera de la jurisdicción Corneriana. Su clima era perfecto casi todo el tiempo, y nadie sabía nada acerca de Shakira o Wolf. Un hermoso lugar al cuál huir.

"Oh-oh."

Las orejas de Wolf se alzaron. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? "¿Qué pasa?" dijo, caminando hacia donde Shakira estaba con su computadora. "Pues, la cuenta está algo más baja de lo que pensé." Dijo, "Aún tenemos bastante dinero, pero podríamos refrescarla un poco. Veamos…" Fue a una página restringida con recompensas publicadas, una Wolf nunca antes había visto. "Ah, aquí hay una, 100,000 créditos. Un tal Monty Keller, fue visto por última vez… ¿aquí en Bermunia? Huh. Aparentemente se busca por cargos de malversación." Miró a Wolf. "¿Quieres ir de cazarrecompensas?"

/-- /

Wolf se puso los guantes negros. "Finalmente," dijo, "Esto está mucho mejor. Debí pensar en esto hace años." Se puso de pie, llevaba puesto un traje similar al azul que tenía, pero este era totalmente negro, y estaba armado hasta los dientes, con dos blasters y numerosos dispositivos de captura, incluyendo las esposas eléctricas, las cuales Wolf había dicho que quería llevar personalmente. Se había… encariñado… con ellas. Shakira, con su típica ropa de captura, sonrió. "Te ves fabuloso, cariño. Ahora, he rastreado al sujeto hasta un cuarto en el quinto piso. Debemos tener cuidado. Estos tipos tal vez sean viejos, pero pueden desesperarse, y los hombres desesperados pueden ser peligrosos. Mantente atento."

Wolf asintió, y la siguió dentro de un hotel viejo y decrépito, mucho peor que en el que se estaban hospedando. En cuanto llegaron al quinto piso, Wolf empezó a sentir algo revolviéndose en su estómago… ¿quizás una premonición?

Shakira llegó a la puerta del hotel, y desenfundó uno de sus blasters, así como una tarjeta de acceso con aspecto complejo. "Abrirá cualquier puerta de este tipo." Explicó ella, "Ten listas esas esposas. Cuando yo abra la puerta, tú pones al tipo bajo control. Yo te cubriré con mi blaster." Wolf asintió, y sacó las esposas. De repente, oyó algo tras de sí, mientras la puerta frente a ellos comenzaba a abrirse…

_Tengo un maaaal presentimiento sobre esto…_

Shakira abrió la puerta, y la abrió lentamente… cuando fue encandilada por un destello de luz, y sintió un dolor intenso en su hombro. "¡SHAKIRA!" Gritó Wolf, y trató de ir hacia ella, pero algo lo detuvo, y sintió como las esposas eléctricas que llevaba eran colocadas en sus muñecas tras su espalda. Miró hacia atrás, para ver al lagarto de cuello rizado que había estado tratando de acabarlo todo este tiempo. "Sethro, presumo." Gruñó. "Correcto, Sr. O'Donnell." Dijo Sethro, con una sonrisa.

Shakira miró hacia arriba desde donde había caído de sentón. Instantáneamente reconoció la figura saliendo de la puerta, y le envió una mirada llena de traición como ninguna otra que hubiera enviado antes. Clawsworth se la devolvió.

"Bueno, NO puedo creer lo que está sucediendo aquí." El fiscal estaba hirviendo, "Mi cazarrecompensas más confiable; llevándose mi mayor premio… el caso que me iba a convertir en una leyenda… Cómo pudiste…" Shakira lo miró fijamente. "No estás por encima de la ley, Clawsworth." "No, aún no…" Dijo Clawsworth, "Pero yo no diría que tú estás precisamente en la mejor posición legal tampoco." Antes que Shakira pudiera reaccionar, Clawsworth la sujetó de la muñeca, ella trató de agarrar la suya, pero de alguna manera él agarró su brazo libre y la puso contra el suelo. Wolf se sorprendió un poco en lo bien que peleó el abogado, pero Shakira estaba aún más fuera de guardia, y ahora yacía sobre su espalda. Sus pensamientos de repente cambiaron…

"Por favor, no lastimes a mi bebé…"

Los ojos de Clawsworth brotaron. Wolf sintió que el agarre de Sethro en las esposas se liberó. Wolf miró directo a los ojos de Clawsworth. Pura rabia. Sabía que quería hacerle daño. Wolf rechinó sus dientes, listo para arrancar por la fuerza sus brazos del agarre de Sethro y atacar si era necesario.

"Tú… ¡¿concebiste… un hijo… con ÉL!?" Dijo Clawsworth, apuntando su pequeña pistola hacia Wolf. "¿Me hiciste perder mi única oportunidad en el caso del siglo para ACOSTARTE con ÉL?" Clawsworth sujetó su pistola con más fuerza, mirando directo a los ojos de Shakira. "Cómo pudiste hacerme eso…"

Wolf oyó un susurro en su oreja. "En cuanto te suelte, amigo, aplástalo." Wolf no tuvo mucho tiempo para procesarlo, ya que parecía que estuvieran pasando miles de cosas al mismo tiempo…

Clawsworth levantó su blaster, apuntándolo hacia el estómago de Shakira. "Bien, entonces, te sugiero que te encargues de eso. Este procedimiento tiene pocas posibilidades de supervivencia para la madre, sin embargo…"

Wolf sintió que las esposas se liberaban. Sus fuerzas se centuplicaron, y se lanzó contra Clawsworth. El blaster soltó la descarga, rozando el antebrazo de Wolf, pero sin causar más daño. Clawsworth trató de pelear, pero el furioso Wolf ya lo tenía contra las cuerdas antes que pudiera reaccionar. Wolf descubrió que llevaba las esposas eléctricas. "Okay, eso cuenta como un intento de asesinato, y, si está embarazada, tal vez dos." Dijo Wolf, colocándoselas. Se sintió bien al ser el que pusiera las esposas eléctricas para variar. Clawsworth gruñó. "¿Por qué estás capturándome?" "En realidad, no es él quien te está llevando, amigo, soy yo," intervino Sethro. "Aparentemente, has estado diciendo muchas mentiras frente a la corte, y esto también podrá ser usado en tu contra." La furia se apoderó de Clawsworth. "Te lo juro, O'Donnell," dijo, mientras Sethro lo alzaba, "Encontraré la manera, aunque pierda mi licencia de fiscal, aunque termine en prisión, me vengaré por esto."

Sethro lo arrastró, y Wolf examinó a Shakira. "¿Estás bien?" Shakira se levantó. "Podría haberme ocupado de él." Dijo Shakira, "Lo habría jalado directo por las patas, pero aprecio a los héroes de último minuto." "Me alegro que estés bien, cariño," Dijo Wolf, sabiendo que quería hacerse la ruda, como de costumbre. Revisó el hombro de ella. "No estás malherida, es solo una herida superficial." Le vendó la herida con un pedazo de tela del saco de Clawsworth, que se le había caído durante el forcejeo. "Sabes, ¿qué habrá pasado con Sethro? Hace una semana nos quería matar."

"Deberías saberlo tan bien como yo: Es por el dinero." Dijo Sethro, regresando. "Me hicieron una oferta que no pude rechazar. Me ofrecieron 100,000 más de lo que Clawsworth me estaba ofreciendo por "ayudarlo". No soy del tipo que dejaría pasar 850,000 créditos." "No lo entiendo." Dijo Shakira. "Clawsworth siempre pagaba con dinero del gobierno. ¿Quién tendría suficiente dinero no solo para pagarte sino para reunir esa clase de evidencia contra él?"

"El mismo gobierno que le dejaba poner las recompensas. Solo hacía falta alguien en quien los oficiales de alto rango confiaran para convencerlos, y no confían en nadie más de lo que confían en mí."

La voz era de alguien a quien Wolf reconocía, no Sethro, sino alguien que nunca se imaginó vendría a su rescate. El zorro de pelaje rojizo salió de detrás de una esquina, vestido con su característico traje de vuelo verde, la chaqueta de piloto corneriano, y la bandana roja.

"¿¡Fox McCloud?! ¿Pero… cómo? ¿Por qué?"

Fox sacudió la cabeza. "Clawsworth me contactó a mí primero. No tomo trabajos de cazarrecompensas, y algo no parecía estar bien en esto, de cualquier manera. Contacté a Peppy y él hizo que algunos agentes cornerianos investigaran, y descubrió al menos 15 casos en los que Clawsworth realmente envió a sabiendas a un hombre o mujer inocente a su muerte, y muchos más a prisión. Hicimos que pusieran una recompensa de 850,000 créditos, y, aparentemente, eso era más de lo que Clawsworth le estaba pagando a Sethro, porque me contactó apenas la colocamos. Hicimos un plan y, bueno, aquí estamos. Por cierto, grabé ese pequeño arranque que le dio."

Wolf asintió. "Entonces, ¿hasta que nos veamos en el campo de batalla?"

Fox suspiró. "No exactamente, puse a Star Fox en estatus de solo emergencias."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, los chicos necesitan seguir con sus vidas, y además, yo… pasa que me casé."

Wolf se rió. "¿TÚ? ¡Hah! ¡Cómo ha caído el poderoso! ¡El gran Fox McCloud, finalmente derrotado por el único enemigo al que no podía vencer!" Fox sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, no es que fuera precisamente fácil resistirse a Krystal. Pero, sí, la amo. Por supuesto, parece que a Wolf O'Donnell tampoco le fue muy bien contra el amor." Fox se dio la vuelta para irse. "Ahí nos vemos, Wolf."

"Adiós, y buena suerte, McCloud." Wolf dijo, en tono de burla. Volteó a ver a Shakira, quien luego se le acercó. "¿Sabes qué fue lo que le pasó a ese Wolf O'Donnell?"

Wolf volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, y la atrajo aún con más fuerza. "Nena, se quemó con las llamas de la pasión."

FIN


	9. Epílogo

**Full Moon over Stockholm**

Autor Original: Jim-Prower

Traducción: Fox McCloude

Star Fox y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Los personajes originales presentes en la historia pertenecen a Jim-Prower.

(_Nota del Traductor: El autor original, es decir Jim, colocó el epílogo dentro del mismo capítulo final. Yo creí que sería mejor separarlos, así que lo subo como capítulo aparte. Sin más que decir, excepto que espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leer esta historia, tanto como Jim distrutó escribirla, y lo que yo disfruté al traducirla. Veamos qué fue de cada uno de nuestros personajes._)

**Epílogo**

Shakira pronto descubrió que realmente no estaba embarazada, pero ella y Wolf decidieron quedarse juntos por un tiempo. De hecho, terminaron por enamorarse aún más. Los dos eventualmente fueron perdonados por sus acciones ilegales, y, mientras salían, continuaron con el trabajo de cazarrecompensas de Shakira. Después de un año y unas cuantas recompensas obtenidas, los dos decidieron dejarlo permanentemente y casarse.

Poco después de que Wolf y Shakira se casaron, la pareja sí tuvo un hijo, un pequeño llamado Darrin. Al ir Darrin haciéndose mayor, demostró tener habilidades excepcionales como piloto, pero comenzó a resentir las opiniones negativas que muchos tenían respecto a él a causa de su infame padre. En lugar de volverse un criminal, decidió andar por un camino recto y estrecho, yendo a la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea Corneriana y manteniéndose constantemente entre los primeros de su clase. Sin embargo, con el tiempo ganó un rival académicamente y en el aire, y, de una manera casi poética, era un McCloud, el hijo de Fox y Krystal, Marcus. Los dos eventualmente formarían sus escuadrones de la FAC, Star Wolf y Star Fox, respectivamente, y se mantendrían como rivales amistosos, pero ni llegando cerca al nivel de rivalidad que tuvieran sus padres.

Wolf y Fox fueron contratados como pilotos de prueba para la Corporación Space Dynamics. Space Dynamics dijo que jamás encontrarían dos mejores candidatos – los dos, ahora llevándose bien, fueron apodados los "torturadores" por los ingenieros de Space Dynamics; los dos llevan un tremendo historial de todo lo que han destrozado con naves experimentales, ya que los dos los llevan al límite mucho más de lo que nadie se imaginaba.

Wolf le enseñó a Shakira un poco de cómo pilotear un caza en el tiempo en que ambos cazaban recompensas juntos, y más adelante empezó a usar esas habilidades como acróbata aérea y corredora después de dar a luz a Darrin. Actualmente es buena amiga de Krystal.

William Sethro continuó por un tiempo como cazarrecompensas, pero fue llamado como padrino del pequeño Darrin. Cuando Darrin eventualmente formó un nuevo equipo Star Wolf, (Esta vez, alineado con el gobierno corneriano) Sethro fue uno de los pilotos designados. Todavía fastidia a Shakira.

Panther Caruso se encontró a sí mismo más enamorado de Monica de lo que jamás estuvo con ninguna otra mujer, incluso Krystal. Se casó con ella, y los dos tuvieron una hija, Gabriella. Gabriella más adelante se unió al reformado escuadrón Star Wolf como la tercera miembro. Gabriella ha demostrado un cierto interés por Darrin, pero él sintió que sería inapropiado que llevaran una relación. Aún así, podrían estar acercándose el uno al otro sin darse cuenta, de manera similar al padre y madre de Darrin.

Leon Powalski prosiguió con el resto de su sentencia, en su mayor parte por cosas que hizo fuera de Star Wolf, pero consiguió obtener fianza, y está tratando de rehacer su vida.

¿Y Lewis Clawsworth? Justo antes de su juicio, Clawsworth escapó de la prisión y se fue al borde del espacio de Lylat, a un misterioso planeta conocido como Marl. Muchos suponen que murió allá; otros piensan que, de hecho, aún sigue ahí, planeando su venganza, no solo contra O'Donnell, ¡sino contra todo el sistema Lylat!

THE END


End file.
